Without a Name
by WriteEm
Summary: Starts just after the last episode of Cardcaptors. Sakura hasn’t seen Syaoran in 4 years, and decides that it’s been long enough. When she finds him, will love blossom, or will the old rivalry flare once again? SxL. Rating may change if I feel like it.
1. At the park

Starts just after the last episode of Cardcaptors. Sakura hasn't seen Li in 4 years, and decides that it's been long enough. When she finds him, will love blossom, or will the old rivalry flare once again?

AN: This is a really old story I started to write a long time ago, but I have nothing else to post right now, so I will post this one. If I seem to get good reviews, then I will possibly try to continue, but if I don't get god reviews, I won't. This is my first story, so please, no flames!

thinking

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the characters. Now, story time!

**Without a Name**

Sakura held the bear close. She looked up at Li as he disappeared into the crowds at the airport. As she was turning to leave, Li looked back. He caught a glimpse of the tears in her eyes, and quickly lowered his head and walked away.

4 years later, Li was lying in bed in his apartment in Hong Kong. He was having trouble sleeping again. He was concentrating on nothing in particular when, all of a sudden, he sensed a familiar aura. He got up quickly, dressed, and ran outside with his sword in hand. He raced towards the place where the aura seemed to be coming from, and stopped short at the edge of the park. There stood a girl, about his age from what he could tell, facing towards the swings, away from him so he couldn't see her face.

Why would anyone be here at this hour? he thought. She turned quickly and saw him, looking him up and down before turning around completely to face him. Li couldn't figure out who it was, although he knew that she was familiar somehow. She obviously doesn't know who I am. She should if she has magical powers. I can sense a very strong power coming from her. he thought.

He seems familiar somehow, but I'm looking for Li." thought the girl.

They stood there facing each other for a long time. Neither knew who the other one was, and neither wanted to be the first to speak. Another failed attempt. I'm never going to find him. thought the girl sadly. Finally, she could not hold it back any longer. She burst into tears and collapsed onto the nearby swing.

Li recognized her now. "Sakura?" he asked tentatively. She looked up in surprise.

How does he know my name? I don't know who he is, do I? She thought. "Sakura, is that you?" She recognized something in his voice. "Li?" It can't be Then she saw his sword. "Li! It is you!" Sakura cried joyously.

Li smiled. "Sakura!" She ran up to him and flung her arms around him. "I've missed you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed you!" She said. Li was taken aback; Sakura had never done this before. His instincts took over, and he gently put his arms around her and leaned his head down. "I've missed you too" He whispered in her ear. They stood like that in silence for a long time, until Li spoke what he was thinking.

"Why did you come?" "I wanted to see you." Sakura replied. All of a sudden, there was a small pop from where Sakura's bag was by the swings. They both turned to see what it was, to find Kero was watching them. "Kero! What are you doing here!" Sakura said in surprise. "I wanted to see where you were headed in the middle of the night." Said Kero. "Hey, who are you?" Kero flew out from the bag and circled Li, inspecting him cautiously. He didn't want some guy hurting Sakura.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit." Said Li. "Huh? Hey! Waddya mean I haven't changed!" Kero looked angrily at Li. "Wait a sec…. _now_ I know who you are… I haven't seen you in a while, kid." Kero said, smirking evilly. Li tweaked. "STOP CALLING ME KID!" he roared. "I'll call you whatever Sakura wants me to call you." Replied Kero calmly.

"Guys, this is old. Can't we get over it and just get along? Kero, please call him Li, and Li, please calm down, he's only teasing. He knows you don't like it when he calls you kid." Sakura pleaded with both of them.

"Alright" They both replied reluctantly. Sakura sighed. Another fight prevented for the time being "Kero, you can go home now. You know where I am and that I'm safe. Ok?"

"Alright. But be home soon. Or at least use the Time Card." Said Kero. He started to fly away, but turned back suddenly and said "And if he tries anything on you, call me and I will KICK HIS ASS!" Sakura looked embarrassed, and shoed Kero away without another word.

Sakura and Li watched Kero fly away, and when she was sure he was out of sigh, let out a breath of relief. She then turned to Li. "I have something to show you." She said. She went over to her bag by the swings and rustled around in it, looking for something. I wonder what his reaction will be when I show him this. Sakura thought.

I wonder what it could be. Li thought. He tried to push any dirty thoughts from his mind. Sakura wasn't like that, was she? Sakura found what she was looking for and came back towards Li. It looked like she was holding a card. A card? What's so special about a card? We collected all of them together I thought, and she transformed all of them, right? She stopped right in front of him, looking at her feet.

"I found this after you left, all those years ago. When I went home, I found this in the book…" she whispered. Now he was intrigued. What could this be? She looked up into his eyes, her sadness clearly reflected in them. "I call it the nameless card, because it has no name on it." Sakura said.

Li looked down at her, slightly confused. "What do you mean?" "It has no name on it…" she said again. He paused, then whispered to her, "Show me." Sakura looked down again, this time at the card in her hands. She flipped it over, so he could see it clearly. He looked down at the card in her hands. On it was a heart, with two wings going up and down the card in opposite directions. On the bottom, where there should have been a name, it was blank. Li looked back up at Sakura.

"What does it mean?" he asked slowly. "I was hoping that maybe… well, you could tell me. I don't understand it either." Sakura said, looking back up at him. He took the card from her, examining it carefully.

After a long pause, he sighed and looked back at her. "This has been an emotional night for both of us already. Why don't you come back to my place, and we can discuss this better in the morning, after a good rest, hm?"

AN: Ok, so? What did ya think? R&R please and thankies!


	2. Pancakes and play fighting

Author's Notes:  
Alright, a couple of changes from last time. Seeing as some things didn't work I'm going to try something new.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Also, Li will now be Syaoran

Kapeesh? Kapeesh.

Thank you to my reviewer. I will continue this story….for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in a slight daze. She was lying in a bed next to a big window. 'I don't have a big window…where am I?' she thought. She almost panicked, when she recalled the events of the night before. 'Oh yes, that's right. I must be at Syaoran's house…….SYAORAN'S HOUSE!' She quickly sat up and looked around wildly. Through the doorway she could see the tips of his brown hair poking out from behind the couch and hear his quiet breathing. She smiled quietly to herself, let out her breath, and stretched. She had had the strangest dream, although as she tried to recall it, the images faded, until she could only remember one tiny sliver.

"_I am coming for the cards._"

She shivered a bit at this, but shook it off without another thought. It was only a dream after all, right? She got up and tip-toed over to where Syaoran was sleeping. She leaned over the back of the couch and peered down at him. 'He looks so peaceful' she thought, sighing. As she let out her breath, he stirred, opening his eyes slowly. "Good morning!" Sakura said. Syaoran started, falling off the couch and becoming even more entangled in the blankets. Sakura laughed at him as he tried to untangle himself and get up.

"Stop laughing at me and help me." Syaoran said a little grumpily. Sakura smiled and went around the couch to help him. When he was finally untangled and they were sitting on the floor on the blankets facing each other, he asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, thank you! I guess I was more tired than I thought." She replied with a laugh.

"Yea, considering you were asleep before we even got here." Syaoran said.

"How about you? Did you sleep alright?"

"Apart from getting tangled in the blankets, I slept just fine."

"Well that's good."

There was silence as their conversation died. 'There are so many things I want to ask her, but I can't, not just yet.' Thought Syaoran. He got lost in his thoughts, and his eyes sort of glazed over. Noticing this, Sakura waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yoo hoo. Earth to Space Boy." She chuckled. Syaoran snapped out of his trance and grinned sheepishly.

"Ha ha, sorry. Hey, you hungry?" He asked. She was indeed. She'd been so caught up in searching for him, that she'd been forgetting to eat, and yesterday was no different. In fact, she hadn't eaten in about 2 days.

"Oh yes, I'm starved." She replied.

"Good. I'll make us something to eat. How do pancakes sound?" He got up and walked to the kitchen. She got up and followed, leaning over the counter.

"That sounds wonderful!" She replied and smiled. Pancakes were one of her favorites. 'I wonder if he knows that…' She decided it didn't matter and watched him as he started to prepare the batter. Eggs, flour, milk…

"How about chocolate chips?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yum!" She replied with a smile. He smiled back and he threw a handful into the batter. Into the skillet, wait, then flip, wait again, flip again, and onto a plate. 'Wow, he's pretty good at cooking.' Sakura thought to herself, impressed.

When all the pancakes were done, Syaoran brought them over to the table. Sakura wanted to help, so she had set the table. He placed a pile of pancakes on Sakura's plate, then a pile on his own. He placed the remaining pancakes on the plate in the centre of the table. Both ate in silence. 'Mmmmm' thought Sakura, 'These are the best pancakes I've ever tasted!' She continued to eat, and helped herself to a few more pancakes. Syaoran smirked. She was so cute when she ate. Sakura looked up to find him staring at her, and blushed furiously.

"W-what?" she asked. She didn't have anything on her face did she? 'Oh no, I've made a complete fool out of myself already!' She hung her head. Syaoran just chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked again.

"Nothing, just you're…" 'Do I dare say it?' he thought.

"Just I'm?" Sakura prodded.

"Just you're really cute when you eat" he finished quietly, blushing and looking away. Sakura didn't know what to say. This was not what at all what she had expected.

"Umm, thank you…" she said just as quietly. He looked up sheepishly. She smiled at him. 'God she's beautiful' he thought. 'Wait a sec, where is this coming from?' He'd never thought like that before, about any girl. What was wrong with him, was he going soft? 'I can't be. It was just a stupid thought. She was my rival, after all.' As if this thought rationally explained everything. 'It was hormones. Just stupid hormones.'

They finished eating in complete silence, and Sakura cleared the table and started working on washing the dishes. "You don't need to do that. You're the guest. Here, let me." As he tried to slide in front of the sink.

"No, it's alright. You cooked, so it's only fair that I should clean up!" said Sakura brightly, standing firmly in place, pushing back against his hip.

"No, you go watch TV or something. I'll do the dishes." Said Syaoran, pushing harder to move her. She gave him a sly smile, still pushing against him.

"Is that how you want it? Well, alright then." And with that, she ceased pushing and stepped away. Not expecting this at all, Syaoran stumbled, trying to catch himself on the counter ledge, though unsuccessfully. He toppled to the floor, letting out a grunt as he hit the ground. Sakura laughed, and he looked up at her with a mischievous smile.

"Think that's funny do you?" He reached out and grabbed her ankle. Sakura let out a small cry followed by more laughter. While she was still laughing, and while he still had her ankle, he quickly swung his legs around, and caught her in the back of her knees. Sakura's knees buckled, which he took advantage of by reaching his free arm up to her hip and pulling her down. She fell on top of him, knocking him backwards. She laughed some more.

"You're asking for it, mister." Sakura teased. She tried to pin him down by his arms while sitting on him. He was smarter. He grabbed her lower arms, and flipped them over.

"Am I now?" Syaoran teased back. She stuck her tongue out at him. She lay there for a few seconds, seemingly defeated. Syaoran loosened his grip a little. 'Bad idea. Now I've got you.' Thought Sakura. With the reflexes of a cat she grabbed his arms and lifted her feet to his stomach, and pushed with all her might. He flipped back, but quickly got to his feet. She did the same.

"You're on." Said Syaoran. He moved backwards a little, taking a fighting stance. She stepped forward.

"You got it." Replied Sakura, also taking a fighting stance, then winked. Caught off guard by this, Syaoran paused. Seeing this opportunity, Sakura threw a punch. Syaoran caught it, smiling slightly.

"Not so fast." He said, chuckling. She withdrew her had, and soon they were throwing punches and kicks, though not hitting each other. Sakura advanced, pushing Syaoran backwards towards the couch, until he felt himself hit the arm of the couch. 'Oh crap, she's got me cornered.' She stopped kicking and punching and looked at him, thinking.

'Should I do it?' Though Sakura. Then she looked at him standing there, watching her. Her heart fluttered. 'Yes.' With that, she ran at him, crossing the short distance between them, hitting him with full force. Arms around his waist, she fell back with him, his arms instinctively going around her. He fell back onto the couch over the arm, bouncing into the soft cushions. Her face was buried in his chest, her eyes squeezed shut, his face against the top of her head. She began to laugh a little, and looked up at him. He looked back up at her, smiling, and without warning picked her up and flipped them over, so he pinned her against the couch. There was no escape now. His face was dangerously close to hers. She breathed in his scent, musky, but light. She looked into his eyes. 'He has such gorgeous eyes.' She thought. His brown eyes piercing her emerald ones.

He could feel her underneath him. Her lean frame, the slight tension in her muscles. Their breathing was heavy, though he could not tell whether it was from the play fighting, or… 'No, I don't like her like that…do I?' He looked over her face, then deep into her bright green eyes. 'Shit…'

"Syaoran…you're kinda crushing me…" Sakura said in a whisper.

"Oh, sorry. Haha…" Syaoran let go of her arms and got up. She swung her legs around and sat up, and he sat down beside her, but there was a great deal of space between them. An awkward silence followed.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Umm, so where is that card that you showed me last night? Maybe we could take another look at it now?" She looked up from staring at a spot on the floor, looked at him, nodded, and got up. She went to the room where she had slept, she assumed it was his room, and looked around for her backpack. She searched everywhere, but she couldn't find it. She came out to the doorway.

"Umm, Syaoran? Wh-where did you put my backpack?" her voice shook, from both what had happened before and with the growing anxiety that she had lost it. He looked back at her, thinking.

"You picked it up before we left the park. You were so tired and worn out though that you fell asleep halfway here. I remember picking it up, now where did I put it…" He looked around his apartment. "Oh yea, I left it out here, by the door." And he motioned her to follow him towards the door. She rustled through her bag, and found the card. They went and sat down at the kitchen table again, across from each other. Sakura placed the card between them, and both stared at it for a while, hoping that maybe some answers would come to them by osmosis.

Syaoran sighed and stretched. "Maybe we should take a break. I mean, we've been looking at this card for over an hour, and nothing has been resolved about it." Sakura nodded in agreement, eyes still fixed to the card. Syaoran tried again. "How about a walk? I could show you the sights?" Again, Sakura just nodded, eyes never leaving the card. Syaoran looked at her concentrating on the card. She looked quite cute, her nose wrinkled a bit in concentration, her brow furrowed, and she occasionally bit her lower lip a bit. He sighed and walked over to her. He stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder, seeing if he could get her attention. Nothing. He stood back up, and got an idea. He placed his strong hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. This seemed to wake her up, because she jumped and immediately sat up straight as a pin. He laughed quietly at her.

"You should relax. We've got lots of time to figure this out. As much time as we need. Right?" He looked down at her, and she turned a bit to face him. Her face softened slightly, and she relaxed a little.

"Yea, I guess your right." She looked back at the card once more. "It's just, I feel like I need to figure out what this is." She looked a little bit longer at the card, then back to Syaoran with a sad expression. "I was really hoping you could help me." He hated that look in her eyes. It made him feel so guilty. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Sakura, please don't cry. It-it makes me sad to see you upset." He sat on the chair next to her and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers. "Please don't cry. We'll figure this out, I promise." He spoke quietly, as if his words might make her tears fall if they were too loud. He held her close, wondering why he was doing this, but at the same time, not really caring. He felt in his heart that it was the right thing to do.

-----------------------------------------------------

AN: Yay! Second chappie finished. I got really inspired to write this one. I'm such a hopeless romantic. lol. R&R please!


	3. Confession

Author's Notes:

Thank you to my reviewers! I heart you! Your reviews keep me inspired to write! Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've been really busy lately. But now it's here! Yay! Anyways, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura 

----------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat in front of his big window, watching Sakura leave to go for a walk. She'd said she needed some fresh air, and that she would be back in about half an hour. That gave him some thinking time. He was confusing himself with his thoughts, and was beginning not to know what to think. He sighed as he re-lived the past couple of hours. What was going on here? He thought that he had gotten over her. He had willed himself to when he'd left her there at the airport. Syaoran's thoughts drifted to his approaching marriage. How could he tell Sakura that he was going to be married in less than a month? And to someone he had never so much as talked to on the phone, whom he didn't even know if he would like, much less love. He sighed again. He'd tell her when she got back, and that was final. He didn't want to lead her on. She probably didn't like him any more either, right? Syaoran pondered this. There was nothing to say she didn't. She had been looking for him, when she had found him she was overwhelmed with happiness. And what had happened when they were play-fighting? He'd nearly kissed her, that's what. He sort of wished he had. 'No! If I do that, who knows what it will lead too.' But as he thought about her more and more, her beautiful green eyes, soft brown hair, her slim figure, the more he felt for her.

……………………………………

Sakura sat down on a park bench not too far from Syaoran's apartment. She couldn't believe that she had actually found him. Of course she'd hoped she would, but now that she had…Her feelings hadn't wavered for him in all the time they had been apart, if anything they had grown stronger. On the other hand, she was unsure about his feelings. She thought back to the play-fight between them. He had nearly kissed her, she was sure of that, and she'd gone and ruined it by telling him he was squishing her. 'Damn it, Sakura! Why did you have to go and say such a stupid thing?' It had been true, but she hadn't really minded. She's liked that feeling of being close to him, looking into his amazing brown eyes. Then she thought of the look that had passed over his face. It had been a look of shock, disbelief, and guilt all mixed into one. She hadn't liked it. She wanted him to love her back so badly. It had hurt when she'd seen that look. She would tell him how she felt, no matter what the outcome was. 'And if he doesn't love me, then I'll only stay until we have this card figured out, and then I'll leave him be forever…That card…' She pulled the said card out of her purse, looking at it a long while, as if staring at it long enough would reveal the riddle it held. She heaved a sigh. She needed to get back before he started to worry. With a last look at the card and a firm confirmation of what she was going to tell him, she started back.

…………………………………

Syaoran was in his room when Sakura came back to the apartment. He was getting some clothes and such so she could stay there without him having to go in every morning and bother her. He hadn't heard her come in, and was slightly startled when she spoke to him from the doorway of the room. "Hey Syaoran. What are you doing?" He looked up at her, trying as gracefully as he could to balance the armload of stuff he was holding while picking up something off the floor. He failed miserably.

"Well, I was trying to get some stuff from my room, but it seems there's more stuff then I anticipated." He smiled. She laughed a little, but it was forced. He noticed the change. "Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned 'Concerned? No, I'm just being polite, right?' He thought. Then he looked her up and down again. 'Nope, I'm concerned, damn it!'

"No, nothing's wrong. There's…..There's something I need to tell you…" she trailed off.

"There's something I need to tell you too." Said Syaoran. "But you first! Here, come sit on the bed." Syaoran motioned towards the bed and sat down. Sakura followed tentatively, and sat leaving a great deal of space between them. Syaoran gave her a quizzical look. She breathed deeply, then said, "I've been thinking a great deal, and I…I've come to the realization that I need to tell you this… before my feelings get out of control…" She took another breath to steady herself, "Before my feelings get out of control I need to tell you that..."

"Wait, feelings?" Syaoran cut her off. Sakura gave him an angry look.

"Yes, feelings. Let me finish. It's taken me a lot of time to work up the courage to tell you this!" Another deep breath. "To tell you that… I like you, a lot. Maybe even love, but I know that these feelings are real, and that even if you don't return them, I'll still have them. If you don't feel the same, tell me now and I'll leave. If you do feel the same way, then, well…" she trailed off, looking at him for his reply. He was dumbstruck. 'She loves me. And I………Yes, I love her back.' He knew what he would do. During her confession she'd stood up and started pacing, stopping to look at him for his reply. She was only a few feet away from him now. He stood up, walked over to her, and stood looking down at her. He didn't care about anything else but her at that moment, and he would show her.

"Does this answer your question?" He tilted her head up, leaned down, and kissed her. Now it was her turn to be dumbstruck.

"Y-yes." She stuttered in reply. He smiled, and leaned down again. This time the kiss prolonged, and he wrapped his arms around her. Her hands went around his neck, and she stepped forward just that little bit more so their bodies were touching. His fingers played with her hair. He loved the feeling of it, so soft and smooth, like silk. When they broke apart, Sakura slid her hands down his chest, and rested her hands against his stomach. She could feel his muscles beneath his shirt, almost longing to see them. 'Take it slow, Sakura. You don't want to get carried away. You only found him yesterday.' She looks up into his eyes.

"So, do you need some help carrying your stuff?" She asked quietly, grinning slightly. Syaoran chuckled.

"Sure, if you'd like to help. But why the sudden change of subject?" He leaned down and kissed her again. Sakura smiled.

"I was just trying to be helpful." Then a thought struck her. "Oh yea, what was it that you had to tell me? You said that you had something to tell me too." She asked him. Syaoran had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh, right, ummm, haha, you know what, I forget." He lied. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. 'How am I going to tell her now…'

----------------------------------------------------

AN: Cliffie! Haha, I'm so mean, but the chappie will be up much faster, now that school is done, even though Grad is this week, and I have summer school… Oh well! This chappie is dedicated to my dearest friend Caggles, who insisted that I update. XD R&R Pleaseee!


	4. Syaoran's Secret

Author's Notes:

I am super sorry for my lack of updates:( I've had summer school for the past month. CURSE YOU CALCULUS! Ahem Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of days, Sakura seemed to lighten up a little, and didn't worry so much about figuring out the meaning of the card. Syaoran had still moved some of his stuff to the couch area, since they'd only just admitted their feelings. They had both agreed to take it slow, though Syaoran had other reasons.

He found himself alone while Sakura had gone home to tell her dad where she was and what she was doing, and to get clothes and stuff. He was not too keen on this whole being left alone thing, because it gave him time to think. And the only thing on his mind was Sakura.

"How will I ever tell her about my engagement?" He thought out-loud. Every day that passed he fell for her again more and more, and every time he felt his love grow for her, he thought guiltily of his fast approaching wedding.

Syaoran sighed heavily. He would have to tell her eventually. How heart-broken would she be when he told her? He didn't even want to imagine her face, what she might say. It was too painful. 'You're going to have to tell her soon, before things get too much further.' He thought. "Maybe a note. Yeah, that would work. I write her a note, then leave for a bit until she finds it, and then….." He trailed off. "No, that would be even more hurtful. I'd still have to see her eventually, and she would probably never talk to me again." He thought for a long time, trying to think of different ways to tell Sakura about his marriage. Every time he thought of something, he would dismiss it. He let out a long, frustrated sigh. "This is never going to work, is it? How the hell am I supposed to tell the girl that I love that we can't be together, because I'm engaged to be married in less than a month!" His voice rose in anger at himself as he stood up, hands in his hair in frustration, facing the window.

"You-your what?" asked a quiet voice behind him. He knew exactly who it was. He spun to face the bewildered Sakura standing behind him, dropping his hands, eyes going wide.

"Oh shit." Syaoran said. "Sakura, I'm so sorry, really I am. I can explain, or at least try. I didn't mean for this to happen, but you showed up, and then all these feelings, and the card, and…" Syaoran blubbered. He wasn't getting anywhere like this.

Sakura looked at Syaoran trying to explain himself. She knew that he had feelings for her, and she had feelings for him too, but now she wished she didn't know. She spoke quietly.

"Let's sit down and talk this out. I'll make tea. Tea always makes things better."

Syaoran was slightly taken aback at this. 'No yelling? No screaming at me that I'm a jerk? No "I hate you" or "I never want to see you again"? She wants to talk it out. This is good, right?' He thought. Sakura went into the kitchen and started making tea, while Syaoran went and sat at the table. He watched her intently while she made the tea, got out the milk and sugar, found where he kept his cookies, placed them on a plate, and brought it over to the table. Then he watched as she poured tea for him first, placed it in front of him, then made herself a cup, and sat down across from him.

'Just like the first morning she was here…' Syaoran thought back. That seemed so long ago now, though it was only a week since she'd arrived. Sakura sipped her tea, apparently waiting for him to start explaining. He was at a bit of a loss, so he drank his own tea while he gathered his thoughts. Finally, he spoke.

"Ok, I know that this is bad." He paused, almost expecting her to retort. When she didn't, he continued, "When I came back home, four years ago, I had to stay with my mother and sisters. I was really unhappy, because I'd had to leave you. I know you think I didn't look back after I'd gone to board the plane, but I did, and I saw you crying. I felt so guilty, but I couldn't come back. My mother saw how unhappy I was, and though she didn't ask, she knew why. She called me to her one day, about a month after I had come home. She told me that she had arranged for me to be married in four years time, and that by then I would have forgotten about you and live happily with the wife she had chosen. I was disbelieving, said I could never forget you, or the feelings I had for you. But, I almost did. Until you showed up, I had almost completely wiped you from my memory. I wanted to forget, so I could forget the hurt I felt. Sakura, when you showed up here, I didn't know what to do. It sparked all the memories I had fought so hard to forget. When you told me you loved me, I knew I loved you to. I also knew that if I didn't tell you, or show you, how I felt, I would regret it forever."

Syaoran stopped and looked up at Sakura. Her head was down, so he could not see her face, but he did see the tiny pools of tears that had formed on the table. Sakura sniffled a little.

"Y-you're getting off topic. What about this girl you're supposed to marry?" She mumbled.

"Oh, um, right. Well you see, I've never met her. I don't know what she looks like, talks like, acts like. I don't even know her name. Like I said, my mother arranged it. I don't know if I can get out of it."

"Oh." The two sat in silence for a long while. Then a thought dawned on Syaoran.

"Wait a second. My mother arranged this marriage because I was unhappy from having to leave you. But now, you're here, and we're happy, so maybe, if we both go, I can talk to my mother, and she can meet you, and see how happy I am with you, and she'll call the wedding off!" Syaoran spoke enthusiastically. Sakura looked up to meet his eyes. She wiped the tears off her cheeks, and looked thoughtful.

"Do you really think that would work?" Sakura asked quietly. If everything he had said was true, then it was worth a shot.

"Yeah! It's got to work!" Syaoran stood up and went around to Sakura's side of the table. She was still sitting, unsure of herself, as he stood over her, looking down and smiling at her. "Come on. If we don't at least try, neither of us will ever be happy."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "You're right." Sakura stood up and hugged Syaoran. "I knew there had to be a good reason. I just knew that you wouldn't do something like that all on your own." Sakura said with a laugh. Syaoran hugged her back.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! I updated! Soo? What did ya think? Sweet? Sad? Corny? Haha. Well anyways, I will try my hardest to get the next chappie up soon! R&R Pleases and Thank Yous!


	5. A phone call and a visitor

Author's Notes:

Alrighty, so apparently my trying really hard to update faster didn't work out so well… so now I am updating! Yay! Thanks to my reviewers! All 3 of you! Haha, anyways. I've come to the conclusion that this story may not be very long. But for now, I'll just keep writing. Now, on to the story!

Warning: This gets a little lemony, just to be warned :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Boo erns.

------------------------------------------------

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Sakura nuzzled into the chest of Syaoran. Everything would be alright. At least, she hoped it would. They stood there in silence for a while, basking in the comfort they felt together.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" mumbled Sakura. She didn't mean for Syaoran to hear, but he did.

"Hmm? What was that?" he lowered his head just that little bit so that he was right beside her ear. Sakura blushed.

"I said 'Why can't things ever be simple', because everything is so damn complicated right now" she whispered back at him. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine, and she nuzzled closer to him, hugging him tighter. He laughed a little.

"I know, I know. But you know," Syaoran spoke in a low tone, still very close to Sakura's ear, "seeing as I have never met this girl I'm supposed to marry, and don't even know her name for that matter…" He paused, then whispered, "it wouldn't be cheating on her if anything happened." He finished. 'Where the hell did that come from?' He had no idea what had just come over him, but he wasn't about to stop it.

Sakura stiffened a little at his words. She was unsure of what to think. 'Oh, my, god! He wants me, I can't believe this. I've only wanted him to want me for how long? Ok, stay calm, breath. And SAY SOMETHING!' Sakura mentally slapped herself awake. She pulled back and looked into Syaoran's eyes. "And what, exactly, are you implying might happen?" She whispered, in what she hoped was a calm yet seductive tone. She gave a little smile, and Syaoran leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, I'm implying that…." He didn't really want to say "that everything might happen". That would be more than a little crude. Considering what had just been confessed. For lack of words, he kissed her again, longer, and a bit harder. He wanted it, but not just yet. He wanted it to be special. When the time was right, it would happen. He knew it. But he didn't want to rush it. After all, there was still his marriage problem. He didn't want to think about that right now though.

Sakura broke the kiss first, and looked up at Syaoran. Giving him a smirk, she asked, "So how soon are we going to see your mother?" Syaoran was a bit confused at first, and it must have shown on his face, because she said next, "To talk out this whole arranged marriage thing? You know, so that we…...so that you and me can……" She couldn't finish. It was almost too much for her to say, as if saying it might jinx it.

"So that you and me can be together, and so you can be the one I marry, not this nameless, faceless girl?" Syaoran finished. Sakura looked at him and nodded. What he had just said sunk in, and she realized that he had said "so you can be the one I marry." Did he really mean that? Sakura pulled away, out of his arms. She could not let anything happen, not yet, not until his wedding was called off.

She would be strong. Nothing would happen. Well, nothing much. At least nothing that involved taking off any clothes. Right. She would not let anything happen that involved taking off any clothes. She went and sat on the couch and looked up at him. She groaned internally. 'Why does he have to be practically married? This may be very hard to control myself…damn it! Don't say those things Sakura!' She mentally slapped herself again, and then a ringing was heard from her bag.

Sakura stared at it. Syaoran looked over too, wondering what it could be. When Sakura continued to stare at her bag and not pick up whatever was ringing inside of it, he said uncertainly, "Umm, are you going to get that, or just let it ring?" This seemed to snap Sakura out of her trance.

"Oh! Right. Sorry." She started. Walking over to her bag, she picked it up from where she'd dropped it and dug around inside of it for a second. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a very pink, very distinct, very familiar looking cell phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Talking could be heard on the other end. Syaoran vaguely recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. "Yes I know I said I'd call when I got back, but I got distracted." Sakura looked over at Syaoran, then back down to the floor. She walked away from him, apparently not really wanting him to hear her conversation with whoever it was on the other end of the line. She walked into his, now her, room, and shut the door. Syaoran sighed slightly perplexed and started to clean up the tea. Why did girls always have to go into another room to talk on the phone? It was weird to him. And they actually had conversations. What was with that? He laughed a little to himself. She still had the same cell phone that Tomoyo had given her to keep in touch during their card-capturing days. He had been given one too, after all the cards had been caught and Sakura had been named their master. He still had it too, though he would never readily admit to any of his friends that he had a pink cell phone. He had a new one now, but the old pink one was kept safely under his bed, in a box, where no one could see it.

With the tea cleaned up, and Sakura still in his room on her phone, Syaoran resorted to sitting on the couch and thinking. Again. He really wanted to be with Sakura, he knew that. He also knew, however, that his mother would be very hard to convince. Even though his plan seemed perfect, it did have its flaws. His mother wouldn't be convinced of his love for Sakura just like that. He also needed another reason to go over there. He hadn't seen his mother in a while, partially because he was still upset about her arranging a marriage for him, and partially because he did not want to have to face his sisters. Although he loved them, Fanran, Shiefa, Feimei, and Fuutie were all incredibly annoying when it came to him and girls. 'Wait a sec' thought Syaoran, 'I nearly forgot! Sakura has already met my mother before! When she won that trip to Hong Kong and I found her about to go in that well. She did take a liking to Sakura… maybe it won't be as hard as I thought' A smile passed over Syaoran's face. He heard the door open behind him, and Sakura came out from his room, finally off the phone. She too had a smile on her face.

"Syaoran, haven't I met your mother before?" She asked curiously.

"I was just thinking the same thing. When you won that trip here, and had to fight Madoushi. She did take quite a liking to you." replied Syaoran with a smile. Sakura smiled even more.

"Then maybe this won't be as hard as we thought" She said, sitting down and facing Syaoran.

"Just what I was thinking, yet again. Can you read minds or something?" He asked, voice lowering and moving in towards Sakura.

"Hmm, maybe. I don't know. I bet I know what you're thinking right now though." Sakura said, also lowering her voice.

"And what might that be?" Syaoran said, moving closer to Sakura, attempting to go in for a kiss.

"This." And she kissed him before he got the chance. Slightly shocked by the sudden move, Syaoran forgot to breath. When she pulled away, she looked at him curiously. "Was I right?"

Syaoran started breathing again. "Oh yes. You were very right." And with that he kissed her, pushing her down onto the couch. She didn't resist. He wouldn't go too far, he promised himself. 'Just kissing, that's all.' Her arms were around his neck. He was holding her around her back. He cautiously let one hand start to wander. First just down her side, letting himself take in the feel of her curves. She shivered with pleasure, allowing one of her own hands to slide down his chest. He became a little more adventurous, lightly touching her breast. Her breath hitched a little as he did. He pulled away.

"Is that alright?" He asked tentatively. He did not want to scare her away. To his relief she nodded, and pulled him back down to her. This time he brushed his hand over her chest, going back and starting to massage it lightly. Sakura let out a small moan. She pushed at his lips with her tongue. He admitted her to push through, loving the sensation of her tongue exploring his mouth as his hand explored her body. He let his tongue mingle with hers, then pushed his tongue into her mouth. The arm that was still hooked around his neck pulled him closer to her. His hand found the hem of her shirt, and tentatively pushed it up a little, letting his hand slip underneath the fabric. He slowly moved his hand upward, brushing her soft skin the whole way along. He found her bra. 'Now what do I do?' thought Syaoran. 'Do I go just underneath, unhook it, or just leave it and keep going over top of it?' Sakura, however, answered that problem for him. In one smooth movement, she moved the hand that had been on his chest around her back, up her shirt, and unhooked her bra for him, while still kissing him. 'Man, she is go-ood.' Thought Syaoran again, and moved his hand up underneath her bra. He started to massage again, a little harder. She felt so wonderful underneath his touch. Sakura moaned again with pleasure. She was loving this.

'I know I promised myself that nothing much would happen, but I can't help it! Besides, I didn't break my promise of no clothes off. All our clothes are still on, technically, just my bra is undone, and he's touching me………All conscious thought is now officially impossible…' Sakura thought. She moved her hand back to his chest, but decided that was too simple. After all, he was under her shirt, she should do something back. She started to move her hand downwards, 'til she was at his waistline. She was a bit unsure of what to do. She had never been with any other guy before, not like this. She had been on dates, to try and make her forget about Syaoran, but it had ever worked, and had always ended in disaster. She decided to just go for it, and let her hand slide further down. She was now at the crease where the leg meets the hip joint, and caressed it lightly. Syaoran had noticed that her hand had moved from his chest, but hadn't noticed where it was going. When he felt her caress near his groin, it was his turn to shiver in pleasure. She pulled back a little, and asked, "Is that alright?" Her eyes were worried, waiting for him to say stop, they shouldn't have started this, it was wrong and they knew it, all that.

Instead, he said, "Are you sure? It's your call. I want you to be comfortable with everything." He looked deep into her eyes, that soft, caring, yet strong look he could give only to someone he really loved.

She was scared, but she wanted to keep this going. She nodded, and whispered, "Yes, I'm sure. You are the best, Syaoran." He smiled at this, and leaned and kissed her again. She moved her hand over, to his groin, and started rubbing. She jumped a little, shocked as she felt it harden a little under her touch. He pulled away, and both were blushing.

"Sorry, I can't help it." mumbled Syaoran, blushing harder.

"I-it's alright. I just, I didn't know that it, what would happen when I…..touched it." Sakura finished softly, embarrassed at her lack of experience.

"Maybe we just went a bit too fast there. I mean, we still need to go talk to my mother…"

"Er, yea, that's probably it. We'll get there, all in good time." Sakura said it more to reassure herself then anything else. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Both jumped, surprised at the noise. Realizing that Sakura's bra was undone and they were still one on top of the other on the couch, they moved as fast as they could to hide the evidence of what had just been happening. The person knocked again, and Syaoran went to go answer the door, while Sakura made sure everything was back in place.

As Syaoran opened the door, Sakura head a familiar, high pitched squeal. "SYAORAAAAAN!" followed by a thud and a groan from Syaoran. Curious, Sakura cautiously went around to the front door. There on the floor, in a tangled heap, was Meilin and Syaoran. Meilin was hugging Syaoran to death, while Syaoran was trying to pry her off.

"Meilin grunt get off me. grunt You're crushing my ribs!" Syaoran was struggling desperately against his cousin's grip.

"Is that any way to greet you're cousin who has been traveling the world for a year and a half? I don't think so!" replied Meilin, crushing Syaoran in another bear hug. Neither of them noticed Sakura, until she cleared her throat.

"Umm, hi Meilin. Long time no see, ha ha." Sakura ventured nervously. Meilin looked up and saw Sakura standing there. She immediately stopped trying to crush Syaoran and got up to go over to Sakura. Meilin eyed her suspiciously.

"Hey, who are you, and what are you doing in Syaoran's house? And how do you know my name?" Meilin was face to face with Sakura, eyes narrowed and looking at Sakura with an evil glare. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess you don't recognize me. Syaoran didn't at first either, and I suppose this does look kind of bad, but really I-" Sakura started.

"Meilin," Syaoran had gotten up off the floor. "It's Sakura. You know, the one who was named Master of the Clow Cards." Meilin looked at Syaoran disbelievingly, then back at Sakura. She looked her up and down, and seemed to suddenly realize just who it was.

"SAKURAAA!" Squealed Meilin, and attacked her in a bear hug of her own, though she didn't knock her to the ground.

"Haha, I'm glad to see you too Meilin." replied a rather dazed Sakura. When Meilin let go, she had a lot of questions.

"So why are you here? How did you find Syaoran? Is everything alright with the Clow Cards? How are you? Did you miss me? Why are you in Syaoran's house? How long have you been here?" Both Sakura and Syaoran hoped that everything was back in place after their little adventure, and hoped that Meilin wouldn't catch onto the fact that she had interrupted them. They took it in turns to explain to Meilin why Sakura was there, what had happened (Leaving out the intimate parts), and what hey were going to do. The whole time they had been explaining, Meilin kept looking from one to the other. When they had finished, Meilin spoke what she had been pondering.

"Wait a sec, there's something you two aren't telling me" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other nervously.

"What do you mean, Meilin?" Sakura asked, in what she hoped was an innocent voice.

"I know Syaoran, and he never has girls stay at his place, in fact, he never has anyone stay at his place. So my big question is, why are you staying here? You could have gone to a hotel or something, right?" Meilin asked pointedly. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other again, and then Syaoran looked at the floor. He did this to hide the blush creeping over his face, but his cousin still saw it, as well as Sakura's own blush.

"Aha! I knew it! Oooo, mother's not going to be too happy about this, seeing as you have a bride to be waiting for you at her house."

"WHAT!" Syaoran looked up suddenly and yelled. This was not good. How was he going to introduce Sakura to his mother and convince her to call off the wedding if the girl he was arranged to marry was already there? The panic must have shown on his face, because Meilin laughed evilly.

"I'm just kidding. She isn't there yet. She won't be until 3 days before the wedding. But this," Meilin indicated to Sakura and Syaoran, "this is quite interesting. I had always hoped you two would admit your feelings. You are cute together!" The couple blushed at her remarks.

Meilin looked triumphant. "Ha ha ha, so, have you told your mother yet, Syaoran?"

"No, we need to go over there, but I don't really have a reason….wait, have you been to see her yet?" Syaoran asked, getting an idea.

"Well no, you were the first one I came to see when I got back from my trip. I thought maybe we could go together, but…" Meilin trailed off, seeing Syaoran get excited.

"Perfect! We'll all go together and see mother. Tomorrow though, as it's getting kind of late."

"Ok. I'll come by in the morning, and then we can all go from here, alright?" Meilin stood up to leave. Syaoran and Sakura saw her to the door to say goodbye. "Now, don't get up to too much trouble." Meilin said with a wink as she left. This made Sakura and Syaoran blush, and Meilin laughed as she closed the door behind her.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." remarked Sakura after Meilin had gone.

"It was indeed." replied Syaoran, slipping his arm around her waist. "Now, we should probably get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Sakura turned to face him, resting her head on his chest, as he rested his head on top of hers. "Are you okay about doing this?" He asked her.

"Yes. For you, I'd do anything." Sakura replied. And she meant it too. She was tired, though, and just wanted to stay there, in his arms.

Syaoran smiled. He could feel that she was growing tired, and didn't want to move. He picked her up, took her to his room, and put her on the bed. As he was about to leave to go to the couch for the night, Sakura caught his hand.

"Don't go." was all she said. He looked down at her, and sighed into a smile. His bed was big enough for both of them. He thought for a moment, then thought, 'What the hell, why not?' Sakura shimmied over so Syaoran could get in. He lay down beside her, and she immediately snuggled up close to him. "I want to cuddle." She told him. It wasn't an option, but he didn't mind. He wanted to cuddle too, hold her close, as they fell asleep together.

He pulled the blankets up around them and held her. "Goodnight, Sakura." Syaoran whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight." Sakura replied, snuggling into him, already half asleep.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yum yum yum! Lemony-ness! So, how did u like it? They are adorable, aren't they? I think so. So who do you think was on the phone with Sakura? Maybe you'll find out, maybe you won't. Muahaha! Anyways, I will be updating more, seeing as my days are pretty freed up since I moved out to Montreal. SO, I will try even harder to update more frequently. Hope you liked the chappie! R&R please!


End file.
